worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddie Lopez
Colonel Eduardo “Eddie” Lopez (By James Bigglesworth) Colonel Lopez was born and raised in the Free State of Lazlo, a direct descendent of one of the families that lived in Old Toronto, the pre-rifts city that modern day Lazlo was built on. Perhaps because of that, he is not only intensely loyal to Lazlo and its people but a fervent supporter of the men and women that serve in its armed forces. It was that complete devotion to protecting the citizens of Lazlo that lead him to join the armed forces as soon as he was eligible. Like everyone born and raised in a nation of magic users, where the wonders of techno-wizardry are found in everyday life, Lopez proved adept at learning magic though his true talent lay not in the higher levels of magic but on the more martial and practical applications. He entered into Combat Mage training and after only three weeks, was identified as a candidate for the elite Infiltrator Mage course. He took to that rigorous training with a will, displaying a high degree of initiative and an uncanny ability to turn lead his squad to victory even against what should have been overwhelming odds. That ability, to see opportunities to strike at a numerically, technologically or magically superior foe, more than any of his other attributes, is why he now leads the Special Operations Group. Rather than focus on what he and his forces can’t do, he uses their strengths and even their weaknesses, as weapons against the enemies of Lazlo. That is the attitude he has worked hard to install in the entire Lazlo military. Long ago he realized that the chief threats against his beloved city, the Xiticix and the Coalition States, would always possess a numerical advantage in any war. Understanding that he has backed a philosophy of possessing a qualitative advantage instead, coupled with a strong emphasis on speed and mobility. Full Name: Eduardo Esteban Lopez Alignment: Scrupulous Attributes: IQ 20, MA 22, ME 20, PS 23, PP 18, PE 24, PB 12, Spd 28 Hit Points: 49, SDC: 40 Size: 5 feet, 11 inches; 180 lbs. Age: 41 PPE: 286 Disposition: Lopez is a no nonsense, even brusque man that radiates an aura of quiet confidence. He prefers to be honest and direct in his interpersonal dealings, as much as possible within the bounds of security restrictions. In fact, when it comes to the military, he is exceedingly blunt when informing someone of all the strengths and weaknesses in their plans. He understands the importance of civilian authority over the military but that doesn’t mean he will stand silently by if he receives orders that will, in his considered opinion, lead to nothing but the senseless deaths of the men and women that have been entrusted to his command. That isn’t to say that he is incapable of being friendly, cheerful or even diplomatic. He is those things too but when it comes to the safety of his soldiers and the citizens of Lazlo, he is utterly ruthless. Experience Level: 11th level Infiltrator Mage Magic Knowledge: In addition to the Infiltrator abilities, Col. Lopez knows the following spells: Far Seeing, Nightvision, Infrared Vision, Mystic Direction Sense, Mystic Marksmanship, Wakefulness, Eavesdrop, Stealth Walk, Erase Trail, Sense Traps & Mines, Superhuman Agility, Invisibility to Sensors, Fighting Spirit, Mystic Invisibility, See the Invisible, See Aura, Chameleon, Climb, Cloak of Darkness, Concealment, Detect Concealment, Manipulate Objects, Light Target, Blind, Charismatic Aura, Magic Net, Carpet of Adhesion, Shadow Meld, Superhuman Speed, Frequency Jamming, Impervious to Energy, Reduce Self, Words of Truth, Mask of Deceit, Spy Eye, Escape, Metamorphosis – Human, Mystic Portal, Sub-Particle Acceleration Psionic Powers: None Combat Skill: Hand to Hand: Commando Attacks per Melee: 7 Bonuses: +7 initiative, +6 to strike, +6 to parry and dodge, +3 to auto-dodge, +8 to damage, +4 to roll with impact/punch, +6 to pull punch, +5 to disarm, +5 to body flip/throw, +5 to save vs poison, +8 to save vs magic, +3 to save vs psionics, +3 to save vs insanity, +5 to save vs horror factor, +1 to strike with magic, +3 to spell strength Weapon Proficiencies: W.P Energy Pistol, W.P Energy Rifle, W.P. Knife, W.P. Sword Weapons of Note: Varies depending on mission. Has full access to Lazlo’s entire arsenal of weapons. Armor: Varies depending on mission. If not attempting to impersonate a specific enemy, he prefers to wear Explorer EBA modified with the MAES system. His standard load out for it; Fly as the Eagle, Superhuman Agility and Superhuman Speed Skills of Note: American: 98%, Intelligence: 93%, Impersonation: 86/72%, Disguise: 90%, Land Navigation: 87%, Wilderness Survival: 91%, Basic Math: 98 %, Military Etiquette: 98%, Stalk/Capture: 76/86%, Demolitions: 98%, Sniper Description: A man of average height and appearance, with a lean athletic build, Col. Lopez doesn’t really standout in most crowds. When not on a mission, he is almost always seen in his uniform fatigues.